Resident Evil: Dark Whispers
by S.T.A.R.S. Girl
Summary: A very dark summary of the events that transpire on the helipad in Chris' scenario in the REmake. Everything that can go wrong will go wrong. Told from three different viewpoints. Please R&R!
1. Death

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
I decided to try my hand at something decidedly morbid this time. Really dark stuff like this isn't really my forte (I was crying when I finished writing some of this stuff), but I thought that as long as I'm going to write about RE, some of it should be disturbing. Please read & review! Flames...I'd prefer not to have flames, but if it's your honest opinion, then it's okay. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.   
In Remake, when you're fighting Tyrant on the helipad, I noticed that after he impales Rebecca in Chris' scenario (*cringe* Poor Becky), he comes after you, and if you're standing near Becca's body you land right next to her when you're killed. I put three chapters on this thing just for more depth, and they're from three different viewpoints. This isn't my favorite story, just for the fact that it actually upsets me, but, like I said, it was time to branch out into some new material. Cheers.  
S.T.A.R.S. Girl  
"Thee minutes until detonation," the computerized voice said, echoing throughout the entire mansion compound. "All employees must evacuate immediately. Deactivating and releasing all locks."  
  
Chris Redfield shoved the battery, shining an icey blue color, down into it's socket, then flipped on the power by way of a nearby switch. He heard someone running towards him; footsteps. It must be Rebecca, he thought, sweating bullets and instinctively jerking one arm out toward his leg holster out of nervousness.   
  
Rebecca appeared around the corner, panting, brown bangs matted to her forehead. "The self destruct systems activated," she said quickly, Jill right behind her. "Good work!" Chris said, raising his arm and gesturing towards the girls, then the elevator. Time to get going. Suddenly, a loud screech penetrated the thick air of the tight, metallic corridor.  
  
"Shit, it's those nasties again," Chris said, gritting his teeth. He locked eyes with Jill and she nodded lightly, raising her gun and putting one leg forward. He glanced over at Rebecca, who always had her pistol raised, and looked ready to sprint forward. "Be...careful," he said, turning back to the elevator as the girls sped off to distract the monsters following them. The grating darkened as the lift reached Chris; he got inside and waited as it went up, nervous, thinking he could hear the minutes tick off, could feel the explosion building beneath his feet.  
  
Finally, with another scraping sound, the elevator opened to the roof. How to get n contact, he thought nervously, spotting some signal flares. Good luck-maybe too good, he thought as he opened them up and pressed a button, sending one spiraling up to the sky. Brad, please see that, he begged inwardly, hoping the pilot would circle in. He did, and hovered above the roof. Chris signaled at him to wait a moment.  
  
Behind him he heard the lift open again---Rebecca and Jill ran out and stood near him. "You okay?" He asked Rebecca. "Yeah," she said, almost cheerfully. They were almost there...  
  
Rumbling---cracking---deafening sound---the roof was splitting apart! Explosion? No, it wasn't-something else-something else had---  
  
The Tyrant leaped out of the hole in the helipad, flour-colored skin glittering sickly with biochemicals. The growths on it's body and it's visible heart repulsed everyone watching, in the sky and on the ground. The Tyrant looked them all over, a snarl distorting it's hideous face, crooked silvery teeth exposed. (A/N: Bleaugh. I hate the Tyrant.) It raised one large, clawed hand, and looked over at Jill sideways.   
  
WHACK.  
  
With just one quick movement, Jill was hurtled backwards, hitting the wall of the elevator's outward shaft. Her body twisted, and she fell to the ground on one side. She tried to raise herself slowly on one arm, eyes closed and teeth grit, but she fell back again, landing on her stomach. She was still.  
  
Rebecca's mouth opened wide and she stared at the monstrosity advancing on her. She fired at it once, twice, three times with her custom S.T.A.R.S. handgun-but it ran out of bullets. Click after deadly click, and then the Tyrant grabbed her face and pulled her up.  
  
Squirming, she let out a choked scream and kicked her legs in circles, panicking. Chris let off a few magnum rounds into the beast, and it threw Rebecca backwards. She smashed into a heap of crates and then raised herself up on her hands and knees, bruised and disoriented. She sat there for a moment, on all fours, waiting for the slick pavement of the helipad's surface to come into focus. It was blurred and watery-wait-was that how it really was? Was it just her? She shook her head and struggled up, then turned and ran in another direction, hand clasped against her side, which was burning, aching. She stopped on another side of the helipad and reloaded her gun.  
  
Chris watched the Tyrant turn and face him. He backed off and fire a few more times before turning and dashing-then there was a sound, like the air had been cut-a swoosh---and the Tyrant was right next to him, raising it's taloned hand, and it brought it forward and knocked Chris across the helipad. He flipped over and landed on his stomach, sliding. He put his weight on one elbow as he struggled to get up; glancing over in Rebecca's direction, he saw the monster walking placidly in her direction.  
  
No! He thought widely. It'll kill her-she'll be----He got up and ran, if he didn't fire with bullets he should at least hit it---anything....  
  
Rebecca screamed as the thing picked her up again. "Ch----ri----s!" she spat out, twisting her body spastically in the Tyrant's grip. "He-----l----p!" The thing raised it's other clawed hand, pulling it out and away from Rebecca. Chris, still sprinting----not someone else, don't let her die, PLEASE---  
  
The T-002 was too fast for him. In an instant, it plunged it's claw forward into Rebecca's midsection. Her mouth opened wide, her eyes opened wide---she didn't scream, and slowly, her features softened and deadened, and she let out a low gasp and a gurgle. She slid forward on the Tyrant's claws as it raised her up vertically, like some sort of demented trophy. Her body stopped at the base of his talons, and Chris watched in horror, shooting at the Tyrant now, wildly, hoping it would do some good, any good, but it did nothing.  
  
Dark crimson blood soaked the front and back of her S.T.A.R.S. uniform, dripping down the monster's deformed arm and spreading slowly on her own figure, dampening her neck and upper legs. With one quick movement, the Tyrant twisted it's claws to loosen her cadaver, then threw her backwards, where she landed on her back. Her mouth was still slightly open, but her eyes were mostly closed, and glazed. Her lips moved a little, and then she was still, an amber puddle of bright blood forming under her steadily, trickling out in all directions from her lax corpse. 


	2. Through the Eyes

The thing kept coming toward me. I had heard Wesker tell me it's name but in that instant I forgot---I forgot almost everything except the fact that that thing was coming near me.   
  
Of course my gun jammed. Of course I couldn't scream. Of course Chris had been knocked halfway across the helipad. And that thing picked me up with it's cold damp hand, holding me by the neck. And it hurt, it really hurt.  
  
I saw it raise it's claws; they were so large, they scared the hell out of me. Was it stupid to think that my S.T.A.R.S. vest would protect me? It probably was, but I was really scared, and I knew...  
  
It shoved it's talons through me. For a second it didn't hurt at all, but I could feel myself stiffening and doubling over, then sliding forward. I felt it when I stopped sliding---I gasped, and it hurt just to make that sound, but I felt, I really felt, like I NEEDED to make noise. While I still could.  
  
Yeah, I know that makes no sense. But...you know. So I kept gurgling, and it only made it hurt more, and I knew I was going to die now. I knew that I'd lost to Wesker. And I felt it spreading; the blood.   
  
It was warm, but that's normal. I learned all that In medical school. I learned a lot in medical school. But no matter how much I had learned, none of it helped me then. So I knew exactly what had been pierced, how long I had left. Great. Way to figure how fast you'll bleed out.  
  
And then there was a jerk, and there was a ripping sound; the thing was loosening me, cutting more of my body up just to throw me to the ground.  
  
And when he threw me, everything seemed to go quiet. And slow. I felt like I was falling in slow motion. When I hit the asphalt, my arms banged lightly and I guess I kind of felt the impact in a weird sort of way.  
  
My head fell to the side. Was Chris screaming? Why? It didn't actually hurt that much...nothing was making sense just then. But I thought I heard someone talking. I thought I heard Richard talking me, and he asked me if it hurt much.  
  
I tried to say "no," and my lips moved a little but I doubt any sound came out. And Chris kept firing and firing at that thing, at the thing that had killed me, even though I wasn't really dead yet.  
  
Then everything started to fade. Chris' outline and the reality of the helipad beneath me was fading. And suddenly I really truly realized.  
  
No! I didn't want to die yet. But I was so helpless. Everything was getting darker, and there was noway to make it light again. I wouldn't see everyone I cared about for a long, long time now...I wouldn't see how this fight ended. I wouldn't even turn 19.  
  
And then I was looking up at the sky, like someone had turned my head that way, and I thought for a second...what a beautiful sunrise. And I knew that, out there somewhere, there were a thousand kids getting ready to do nothing all day and I remembered how fun that felt, waking up on a summer morning and feeling free, and how distant it seemed from this situation.  
  
The majority of the people on earth didn't know this was happening, that I existed, thjat I was even dying. But a lot of them knew that it was a new morning. And we all knew that.  
  
I don't think my eyes closed. But it all got very black. 


	3. Finale

"CHRIS, USE IT! KILL IT, WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS!"  
  
Thunk. Chris dived for the rocket launcher, but he wasn't fast enough. Tyrant smacked him across the roof.  
  
"Dammit..."  
  
Jill's eyes flickered open. Her vision was blurred, but she saw Chris struggling to get up in her line of sight. She raised herself up on one elbow, turning her head stiffly. She let out a little strangled gasp.  
  
Rebecca.  
She was dead. She was facing away from Jill, but the stiffness of her body and the pool of redness soaking into the rough ground explained it all to Jill. She put her weight on her knees and clutched the edge of a crate to stand up. She bit hard into her lip as she watched the Tyrant growl and snarl, standing over the chopper's rocket launcher. Brad!  
  
Chris jumped up again, bleeding from his chest. It stung, and he felt light-headed. Poison? No...Tyrant virus. No! No! It can't be! He thought as he limped out of the way of the T-002's next vicious attack, stopping near Rebecca's still form. Looking behind him, he saw Jill trying to get her bearings straight. Flicking his gaze forward, he saw the monster run at him again. T-Virus. In him? Then...those things inside...he'd become....those things inside....  
  
"JILL THE ROCKET LAUNCE---"  
  
The Tyrant raised him up, as it had Rebecca. He kicked half-heartedly, knowing that the virus in his system made him a threat now. A threat to everyone around him...he was going to die with this mansion.  
  
Jill screamed. Screamed loudly, high-pitched, an almost ethereal sound as a ripping noise echoed across the roof. The freakish claws of the Tyrant punctured Chris and emerged out his back. He let out a soft "ahhrrr!" sound as the Tyrant shook him around on it's hand, then threw him down right next to Rebecca.  
  
"Oh-oh-oh!" Jill said, crawling towards the rocket launcher, then raising up on her knees and aiming at the muderer of her two friends.  
  
Chris, still barely consious, turned his head to glance at Rebecca, breathing strained. Her face was blank. That'll be me soon, he thought, vision darkening. His eyes fluttered closed and open, their brightness dulling until he was dead, body stained by ruby blood.  
  
Jill let one missile fly out and it hit Tyrant squarely in the chest, causing him to explode into tiny chunks. She stared ahead, shell-shocked. Brad landed the chopper quickly as an electronic voice announced that they had one minute left. "Jill!" He screamed over the loud whirring of the blades. "Jill-HURRY!" Jill looked up at him, then let her grip on the launcher loosen as she ran to the helicopter.  
BOOM.  
Jill glanced out the chopper window as the mansion went up in smoke.  
  
"I guess we're all that's left of S.T.A.R.S.," she said softly, slipping off her beret.  
  
"......It's.....my fault....." Brad said lowly from the cockpit.  
  
"No...both of us...both of us...." Jill whispered.  
The ride back was deathly quiet after that.  
Afterword: I actually wrote that not even in the span of an hour, just really quickly. It was pretty upsetting for me, but hopefully I did an okay job. DAMMIT, though. I let Jill, my least favorite character, survive and killed off my favorites? -sigh- 


End file.
